1. Field of the Invention
An alignment device for use with a dual burner gas grill configured to maintain a pair of adjustable dual venturi tubes in parallel relationship relative to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different designs and configurations for gas grills have been developed. Gas grills are often arranged to uniformally heat over the entire area of the grill enclosure. This is desirable when each piece of food or all portions of a large portion of food will receive an equal amount of heat rendering it unnecessary to shift the pieces or piece during cooking. Unfortunately in larger grills, there may be a need to operate different areas on the grill at different temperatures. To accomplish this, various split or dual gas burners have been developed. Examples of such prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,635 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,975.
In addition, various attempts have been undertaken to provide a universal burner element for gas grills to accommodate gas grills of various sizes. In order to provide this, such structures have included adjustable and telescoping gas intake/ venturi tube assemblies for the gas grill. An example of such prior are is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,816.
Unfortunately when combining a dual or split burner with an adjustable gas intake tube/venturi assembly there is a substantial danger or hazard in not having each of the dual gas intake/venturi assemblies properly seated on the dual gas supply nozzles. Thus there is a significant need for maintaining the dual gas intake/venturi assemblies in parallel relationship relative to each other.